organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
John Leone
Early life John Coonan, was born in the small town or Arnprior near Ottawa, his father was a soldier in the Canadian Forces his mother a cab-driver, soon after his birth parents Devorced and John's Mother Remaried to a Cuban imigrant Raul Diaz who loved children 5 years after John was born they had a child and named him Esteban Diaz-Coonan. his at 18 John he joined the Canadian Army and 5 years later Esteban Joined to, John he was a natural with a rifle. but soon came the time where he was deployed to fight in the Bosnian War, he was soon honorably discharged the brothers were caught in an ambush the he took a bullet to his leg and was sent home with a purple heart, John fell in to Depression he bearly ate and he drank his days awaya year later he and Esteban Join The Doyle Crime Family this gets him out of his deprission, he soon rose up the ranks and became the Family's street boss under Damian, after the two became fast friends. and when Damian Became the Boss he Promoted him to Street boss a position he held for about a year untill his arrest, in conetion with the Slauter. Presonality Ha brutal killer who is a more then a capable fighter (he tends to teach the outsiders a few tricks), and quite the joker but he knows that there is a time and place and can suprise people on how serious he can be The Slaughter just as things were looking up for John he was given the task of killing Philip Rizzo a task he accomplished with a sawed-off shotgun while he was in the toilet he shot 2 shells in him at point blank killing him instantly, unfortunately he was arrested with Rizzo's murder. and is now serving time at the monteith correctional center He made Bail in July 2012 and is now geting used to his new life Police Record * Surname: Bridgeman * First name: Damian * Age: 37 * Place of birth: Ottawa, Ontario * Affiliations: Doyle Crime Family Criminal record * 2000 - Grand Theft Auto * 2002 - DUI * 2004 - Murder Notes: * Reputed Street Boss of The Doyle Crime Family * Owns the Girls Girls and more Girls, Gentlemens Club * Married two Mary Coonan they have one son: Carlos Coonan * Was released from Prison on June 26 2012 * Former soldier in the Canadan Forces was wounded and sent home with a Puple Heart Trivia * John unlike Damian can't shoot with a pistol well, he is however a very good shot with assult rifles, sniper rifles and shotguns ** his Gun of Choice is a Ak_47 * Like Damian he like fixing Cars he is fond of his 1993 Mustang Cobra * He has A half Brother, John's Step-father is cuban His brother is A Doyle Enforcer Named Esteban Diaz- Coonan * He is now residing in his offical residence on Bridgeman Compound with his wife Mary and Son Carlos Category:Street Boss Category:Murder Category:Irish Mobsters Category:Doyle Crime Family Category:Ex Military Category:Imprisoned gang members Category:Crime Lords Category:Living Criminals Category:Arms Trafficker Category:Arms Trafficking Category:Drug Trafficking Category:Right Hand Men